La reunión
by Debeselis
Summary: Una reunión sin sentido, discusiones, Iván que quiere escapar de su querida hermana, y un Liet apasionado que simplemente quiere estar con Feliks. Advertencia: hay un tantito de yaoi.


Nunca tuvo sentido; jamás nadie pudo resolver sus problemas a través de eso, peor aún, quizás ligaba algún enemigo en el intento. Pues todos se decían lo mismo, pero nadie alzaba la voz para opinar; el poderoso encabezaba todas esas fastuosas reuniones con un toque de irónica estupidez, cosa que los sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo era grande, muy grande, y quien se atreviera a decirle 'no', no tendría mucho futuro por delante que vivir. Así es como el poderoso de los Estados Unidos de América se empeñó en realizar cada 6 meses una reunión a nivel mundial con los diferentes representantes de todos los países, opinando e intercambiando ideas productivas que beneficiaran a todos por igual; una "acción heroica" por su parte que al final de cuentas nunca se cumplió.

De verdad no lo entiendo… -murmuró el inglés entre dientes, con su típica mirada de fastidio hacia el joven americano que sonreía estúpidamente frente a la concurrencia- Esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Señor Arthur, no diga esas cosas… -le susurró el japonés al oído, con un semblante pálido y serio- Puede oírlo…

¡Ya quisiera que me escuche ese idiota! Pero todo lo que le digo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, bastardo. –arbitró enojado, sentándose en la amplia mesa rectangular y apoyando la maleta en la misma con fuerza. El japonés se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

Por la puerta entró el ruso acompañado de su hermana, la hermosa Belarus, que estaba apoyada en el brazo de éste de forma "cariñosa", sin contar con la mirada estática y el semblante pálido del albino que tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡sáquenme de aquí, por favor!". El chino pasó cerca de ellos riendo un poco al ver esa graciosa escena, pero evitando tomar cercanía por la presencia de la mujer. Era muy celosa respecto a su hermano y tratándose de él, _justo de él_, no le era buena idea acercarse…

Hermano, sentémonos ahí. –dijo la rubia señalando fríamente dos sillas en el centro de la mesa.

Está bien… -respondió el ruso tomando asiento y mirando a los demás; se sentía atrapado en una cárcel, retenido, sin poder hablar con nadie por miedo a la reacción de su querida hermana. Realmente extrañaba la época en la que _él_ daba miedo, no ella.

Rápidamente la sala comenzó a llenarse y en cuanto llegaban las personas, tomaban instantáneamente un respectivo asiento, con lo que ya se estimaba que eran pocos lo que faltaban; más precisamente faltaban dos personas.

¡Muy bien! –dijo el americano alzando la voz para llamar la atención.- ¡Me alegro que hayan venido todos nuevamente!

Oye América, -dijo el alemán levantando la mano, seriamente- faltan dos naciones.

Corriendo por los pasillos, el polaco se detuvo de repente para tomar aire, apoyando las manos en sus piernas.

Liet, tipo que ese auto ya no sirve más, ¿¡por qué insistes en usarlo! –le reprendió algo agitado.- ¡Además este lugar es totalmente enorme!

No me eches la culpa por eso… -le dijo el lituano tomando aire.- Además ese auto es muy importante para mí.

¿Porque te lo di yo? –le dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente.

Bueno… -sonrojándose- Sí. Pero también porque todavía funciona un poco y me da lástima tirarlo.

¡Tipo que esa lata es una porquería, mejor tíralo! –le dijo el polaco frunciendo el ceño y reponiéndose.- Cuando termine la reunión iremos a comprar un auto nuevo… -revisó el reloj de mano y abrió grande los ojos.- ¡Maldición, estamos muy atrasados!

Es cierto. -dijo el castaño revisando su reloj y acercándose al polaco, mirándolo a los ojos.-…Pero también fue tu culpa. Si no me hubieras distraído con esas insinuaciones tuyas, habríamos evitado aquel encuentro… –se acercó más a él y lo acorraló contra la pared.

Liet, -sonrió nerviosamente.- no me digas que estás pensando hacerlo _aquí_, en medio de la reunión…

Te gustaría, ¿verdad?... –le insinuó el lituano acercándose a sus labios.

El americano miró los dos asientos que aún estaban vacíos.

¿Entonces quién falta?

Pues a ver… -dijo el alemán parándose para contar a todos los presentes y sentándose luego.- Lituania y Polonia.

Qué extraño, -dijo el ruso.- creí haber visto el auto de segunda mano de Toris viniendo desde la otra cuadra…

Acariciando su mejilla, el lituano no dudó en besarlo apasionadamente, sin siquiera fijarse si había alguien ahí mirándolos. El polaco intentó detenerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero terminó correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Liet… Tipo que nos van a ver… -intentó articular entre besos que sólo lograron avivar el deseo del lituano, que lo tomó de las caderas para pegarse más a él.

A ti no te importa, a mí tampoco… -le dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente, sin dar lugar a la más mínima porción de aire. Pero rápidamente tuvieron que ceder.

¡Claro que me importa!... –gritó inconscientemente el polaco, con lo que su compañero respondió tapando su boca con una mano.

No grites, Feliks. –intentando calmarlo.- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás?

¡Desde que piensas hacerme el amor en un lugar público, demonios!

Y el americano sonrió calmadamente, intentando buscar una explicación al asunto.

Bueno, quizás te confundiste de auto. Yo creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, a ver si llegan, y si no, pues empezaremos sin ellos.

Ellos dos no hacen la diferencia, de todos modos siempre terminamos tirándonos los platos entre nosotros… -dijo el inglés en voz alta, mirando despectivamente al norteamericano.

Ya… ¡Qué quejoso eres, Inglaterra! ¡Cómo se nota que eres un ignorante!

El lituano volvió a taparle la boca.

¡Te dije que no gritaras!

¡Tú también estás gritando!

¡Pero es por tu culpa! Digo… Es por tu culpa…

Ya… -dijo el polaco suspirando, luego le miró pensativo por unos segundos.- Bueno, de todos modos ya hemos llegado tarde... No perderíamos nada. –acarició su pecho, insinuante.-

Feliks… -le sonrió complacido, besándolo con ímpetu y alzándolo para apoyarlo en la pared e inclinarse sobre él. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con deseo, a besarlo y lamerlo con hambre de él, experimentando la delicia de su delicada piel. El polaco no tardó en responder con dulces suspiros.

El inglés se incorporó enérgicamente, frunciendo el ceño como siempre acostumbraba.

¿¡Ignorante yo! Mira quien arregló una estúpida reunión a la que desde hace años estamos concurriendo todos sin obtener ningún resultado positivo, ¡más bien nos hace desperdiciar la vida!

Eso es porque no tienes paciencia, -arbitró el americano con su usual mirada heroica.- ¡si confiaras en mí tendrías la felicidad asegurada!

Ese es el problema, que no puedo confiar en ti, ¡maldito traidor! ¡Yo que te crié desde pequeño, malagradecido!

Esta reunión carece totalmente de amor, señores… -dijo el francés interrumpiendo la discusión.- ¿Acaso tienen que estar siempre peleando ustedes?

¡Mira quién habla! –dijo exasperado el británico, mirándolo descaradamente.

Hm… -suspiró el chino, hablando para el italiano que estaba sentado a su lado.- Pero no estábamos hablando de…

Las caricias se detuvieron ante un pequeño dilema que Toris no se atrevía a solucionar.

Debería quitarte la ropa, ¿no? Al menos la camisa…

¿Ahora te vienes a arrepentir…? –le exclamó el rubio queriendo comérselo con la mirada.- Mira que ya no hay vuelta atrás… -dijo en voz baja señalando su entrepierna.

Oh… -le miró algo confundido, luego de mirar al sur de su compañero.- Bueno, podríamos buscar alguna habitación vacía…

No hay habitación que sea segura, ¡seguro que así nos descubren más rápido! –le dijo, poniéndose nervioso y abrazando al lituano muy avergonzado.

Entonces no queda otra opción… -sin decir más, alzó al polaco entre sus brazos y caminó sigilosamente por el corredor.

Todos sabían que tarde o temprano el inglés estallaría de rabia, y es que de alguna manera le comprendían porque el hecho de que esas reuniones fueran un fastidio, era algo que todos compartían de manera unánime. El italiano sacó una bolsa con palomitas de maíz y divertidamente comenzó a comer, mientras miraba como el inglés se rebanaba los sesos para hacerle entender al americano de su idiotismo crónico.

Oye Italia, ¿¡de dónde sacaste eso! –le preguntó el alemán sorprendido.

¡Lo compré por ahí! –dijo sonrientemente.- En mi casa comemos de estas cosas cuando vemos películas, y como estas escenas siempre parecen un drama pues pensé en comerlos aquí. ¿Quieres?

Bueno, eso suena extrañamente lógico…

¿Pero la seguridad te dejó entrar con eso-aru? –preguntó el chino evitando el griterío.- Como son tan exigentes aquí en América con esas tonterías-aru…

Bela, -dijo el ruso mirando a la hermana, sonriendo forzadamente.- voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

No te tardes. –le contestó secamente, observando la batalla verbal del inglés con naturalidad. El ruso salió a paso rápido, hasta detenerse detrás de la puerta. Suspiró agotado, mirando el suelo por unos segundos hasta estabilizarse y luego se dirigió hacia el baño, tratando de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

Si me tiro por la ventana quizás las cosas serían más fáciles… -pensó el albino recreando la situación en su mente: se tiraría por la ventana y quedaría gravemente herido, no tenía por qué morir. Al enterarse todos se acercarían preocupados y llamando a la ambulancia; al llegar al hospital le dirían que no podría caminar nunca más y que necesitaría de alguien que lo cuide, la única que se ofrece, la hermosa Belarus, que se queda todo el bendito día velando y atendiéndolo… - Mejor dejemos las cosas como están… -dejó de pensar cuando se encontró con la puerta del baño y entró tranquilamente, acercándose a los lavabos para lavarse las manos.

Liet, tipo que… -susurró el polaco lo más bajo posible, mirando nerviosamente al joven báltico, que estaba con el corazón en la boca.

¡Que te calles…! –exclamó el lituano, también muy por lo bajo.- ¿Quieres seguir o qué?

…Venga, hagámoslo… -dijo el rubio resignado, abriéndole la cremallera del pantalón y sentándose encima suyo.- Tipo que ya te arrepenti-¡ah….! –gimió sin poder evitarlo, tapándose rápidamente la boca y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El ruso sentía un silencio algo incómodo al principio, pero se preocupó cuando escuchó un extraño sonido dentro de uno de los baños. Se giró inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde provenía, con la mirada exaltada.

¿¡Qué haces! –exclamó el joven castaño tapándole la boca al rubio, anteponiendo el nerviosismo al placer.- Ahora nos han escuchado…

¿¡Te importa! –dijo el polaco intentando quitarse las manos de Toris.- No es mi culpa que lo tengas tan grande…

¡Cállate, tampoco es mi culpa eso! –exclamó sonrojado, mirando la pequeña unión que tenían en ese momento.- Lo siento Feliks, pensé que funcionaría… -Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando notó detrás del polaco la mirada penetrante del ruso por detrás de la puerta que se alzaba como amenazante. Al lituano por poco le dio un ataque cardíaco.

Liet, ¿por qué pones esa cara tan extraña?... –preguntó preocupado el polaco girando su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con la misma mirada de ojos violáceos que lo dejó totalmente de piedra. Se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar- ¿¡Ru-Rusia! ¿¡Qué demonios…!

¿Qué hacen ustedes acá…? –preguntó el ruso sonriendo de la manera más falsa que pudo, pero sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.- Deberían estar en la reunión, ¿da?

S-señor Rusia… -titubeó inconscientemente el lituano, recordando los viejos momentos en los que él era su cruel dictador; rápidamente se puso más pálido que toda la nieve que se puede encontrar en Rusia.

¡Maldita sea, casi me muero del susto! –le gritó instintivamente el polaco, sin contar con su temible mirada.- Sí, deberíamos estar en la reunión, ¿¡y qué! Tipo que nosotros no te dijimos nada cuando te encontramos en paños menores con tu querido China, ¡así que déjanos en paz si no quieres que le cuente todo a Belarus!

…Te he subestimado, Polonia. -dijo el ruso, seriamente.- Pero no hagas locuras, si no quieres sufrir otra repartición… -sin decir más se fue, cerrando la puerta del baño y alejándose paso a paso. El lituano quedó aún más estupefacto.

¿¡E-extorsionaste a Rusia! ¡Eso fue increíble…! De verdad, jamás vi algo parecido, ¡fue tan valeroso y heroico…! –el castaño comenzó a encenderse de forma tal que tomó al polaco de los brazos y lo dio vuelta para ponerse encima suyo, mirándolo con más deseo que nunca.- ¡Hagámoslo, Feliks!

El polaco no sabía cómo mirarle, estaba tan nervioso y acalorado por aquella vergonzosa situación que casi había olvidado por qué estaban ahí. Pero la reunión ya carecía completamente de sentido, además que no podía negarle aquel momento…


End file.
